


i don't want nothing more (our love is untouchable)

by orphan_account



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23227954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was just them; Charles and Max, and Max and Charles, and they were the only ones who mattered beneath the soft glow of moonlight illuminating them through the windows of Charles’ bedroom, curtains drawn open, on show for the whole world to see.
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Max Verstappen
Comments: 9
Kudos: 40





	i don't want nothing more (our love is untouchable)

**It was the** soft kisses in the dark, when everything but them had fallen into deep slumber, that brought out the true extent of their feelings for one another.

The softness of Charles’ lips, both physical and metaphorical, the way they fit perfectly with Max’s as though they were the two missing pieces of a puzzle, it made Max never want to let go.

Lost in their own little bubble of unmatched comfort, full of forehead touches and neck nuzzles and tiny sighs of complete satisfaction, they didn’t care for anything else in the world.

It was just them; Charles and Max, and Max and Charles, and they were the only ones who mattered beneath the soft glow of moonlight illuminating them through the windows of Charles’ bedroom, curtains drawn open, on show for the whole world to see.

When Charles flipped them over, Max didn’t complain, didn’t protest; he just smiled up at his lover and placed his hand on the side of Charles’ face, caressing it gently as though he was a fragile, little thing, the complete opposite of the unwavering force he actually was.

Melting into Max’s touch, Charles brought their lips together again.

Max felt himself getting lost in the feeling, the fervour and strength with which Charles kissed knocking the breath out of him; he gasped for air, but he was drowning, getting pulled into Charles for God knows which time, and certainly not the last.

He was lost in Charles; in his experienced fingers that trailed lines over Max’s whole body, ghosting over the spots he knew Max needed touched the most; in Charles’ eyes, looking down at Max with nothing but pure and unfiltered _love_ glowing in them; in the soft kisses Charles pressed all over his neck, sucking on spots he knew drove Max crazy.

Charles knew every piece of him, knew exactly where to touch him to get him to feel good and knew what to do to get a reaction out of Max because it always led to that, to Charles driving Max crazy in the best possible way.

There was nothing but mischief in Charles Leclerc, and Max relished the fact that he was the only person in the world to see it.

He watched Charles press feathery kisses all over his body, from his chest and down his torso to his abdomen, then skip to his thighs knowing it would make Max whine beggingly, a side of him shown only to his boyfriend in the middle of the night, when Charles had his head between Max’s legs.

The feeling of Charles’ hot breath on his skin made Max tug at his hair roughly, but Charles didn’t mind; with playfulness in his eyes, he looked up at Max, loving the way his chest heaved up and down as he tried to catch his breath from the slow torture Charles was putting him through.

By the time Charles decided to quit his slow but addicting game, Max was long gone.

**Author's Note:**

> [find me on tumblr](https://bakuturnnine.tumblr.com/)


End file.
